Percy Jackson and I
by laceupyourshoes
Summary: When Percy Jackson finds out he has a sister, named Kelly, things change.


_**Kelly's POV**_

I was walking back from my last activity of the day with _him, _Percy Jackson, hero of the Titan War and… my half brother. I recounted the day I came to Camp Half-Blood while I was walking back to our cabin. I arrived at this safe haven for demigods about a year ago with my best friend Leigha and our satyr Grover who apparently guided Percy too. We were running from cyclops after being attacked back at our school in Tampa, Florida. I smiled when I thought about how I was claimed by the god of the seas, Poseidon after I grabbed the opposing team's flag in Capture the Flag- demigod version of course. Just like Percy. My friend Leigha was claimed the next morning, she was a daughter of Apollo.

I snapped out of my memory when we reached cabin 3. Once I was inside I immediately felt the cool sea breeze that was always in our cabin, due to being children of Poseidon. I silently thanked him for it because it reminded me of St. Pete Beach and the Sunshine State Bridge. I began taking off my armor and grabbed some clothes and went to the changing room I had set up in a corner of the cabin, a panel printed with a sea map.

When I was behind the panel I heard Percy start to change also. As soon as I was done I called out "Everything decent?" He responded with "Yeah, come on out." I stepped out from the corner now in an old T-shirt that said "State Swim Champ!" and some blue booty shorts. Percy was still putting on his shirt. As he lifted it over his head he unknowingly flexed all the muscles in his _ripped_ upper body which was so sexy. Once he put it on he held out the shirt collar flapped it a bit and complained "It's too _hot_!" I checked the temperature on our outside thermometer in our cabin window, 99F I slowly whistled then turned back around to see Percy sitting on my bed looking at the floor or something. I bit my lip. Then walked toward the bed and sat next to him "It's 99 degrees." I reported. Hearing that Percy did a slow whistle just like me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes then unexpectedly Percy leaned over gently grabbed my chin, turned it towards him and kissed me. It was a long kiss that left me gasping for air, which is hard for children of Poseidon to do, since we can hold our breaths for so long under water. I steadied my breath and this time I kissed him back which became deeper when Percy began to run his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth and let him explore. I reached and put my hands around his neck, he did the same thing to my hips. I broke the kiss this time leaving Percy gasping for air I moved over to his ear and asked him a question "Is it weird making out with your half sister?" He leaned back and grinned. "No It's not, we are basicly all related here at camp. You know Annabeth?" Annabeth was a past girlfriend of his who was actually pretty nice to me. "Well she's my 2nd cousin," "Get out!" Percy and I laughed at this, he continued with "and Leigha," "Yeah?" I asked curiously. "is also your 2nd cousin." I released my arms and pushed him down on the bed exclaiming "No way!" "Yes way, think about it."

I decided to 'think about it' later. I sat on top of Percy, leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted one eyebrow. I nodded and this time took the edges from his and and lifted them up and flung my shirt across the cabin. I was now showing off my muscles and boobs. I could feel Percy's erection growing. He flipped me over so I was on the bottom and leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Are you ready?" "Mmm-hmm."

He kissed down my jawline, down my neck and to the center of my chest. I moaned very quietly and tried to sit up but, Percy quickly pushed me down and began delicately taking off my bra. Stopping every once in a while to kiss me. Finally he was finished and my 36D boobs spilled out of the cups. My nipples were insanely hard, and while Percy was on top of me I felt his erection also become hard. I glanced down to his pants to see a pitched tent. When I looked back up I saw him lean in to my chest and start to kiss from the center to my left boob then up to my left nipple. Percy started to suck on it like a baby. He moved his free hand up to my right breast and began to pinch, roll and pull my other nipple. I moaned loudly.

The warm wetness from Percy's mouth on my breast was making my panties go wet. Percy switched breasts and after another few minutes he moved down to the waistband of my shorts. He began to undo the string with his teeth, he glanced up at me seductively and then used his hands to pull off my shorts leaving me in my light blue thong.

Percy continued to pull down my underwear but, I stopped him before he could get any farther and flipped him over so it was vice-versa. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. I then kissed down his chin and left a few love bits around his neck that formed so quickly Aphrodite would be impressed.

Then I moved to his chest, then his chiseled abs, and finally down to the button of his jeans. I stopped to take in the massive boner Percy was having, it almost looked painful. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Almost like reading my mind, my half- sibling said "It doesn't hurt that bad… it just needs to be let out." I grinned "Well, what are we waiting for?" I quickly undid his jeans, pulled them off and dropped them on the floor.

Once his jeans were off I did the same thing to Percy's boxers. He was now stark naked on my bed. I paused and eyed the erection suspiciously then, looked down at the floor. "Is everything okay?" Percy asked as he sat up. "Um… yeah, it's just my first time." I said. "Oh," his eyes went wide, "well then, is it okay if I took over to show you?" He questioned awkwardly. "Sure."

After that everything resumed. I took off my thong and let Percy put me into position. He told me it was called Cowgirl… whatever that means. Before we got going, Percy gave me a small Sex Ed class while he was putting on a condom. "You did splits in Gymnastics and Synchronized Swimming right?" "Yeah why?" "Okay, so there is this thing called a hymen and it breaks the first time girls have sex. Sometimes if you're really active and can do things like splits it might have been broken already." He stopped when he leaned back, flexing again, when he threw away the wrapper. "If it still there it will hurt a bit when I break it and there will be some blood. Just warning you." I took a deep breath and asked "How do you know all this?" Percy looked me straight in the eye and grinned wickedly. "Because I- do things…" "Percy you dog!" I laughed. "What?" He smiled back.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>_

I lifted myself up with my hands on his upper body - I swear made from marble- and hovered over his dick. "You ready?" I gave a small nod and dropped. I screamed so loud I thought Chiron was going to hear me all the way up in the Big House. Percy's eyes widened and he said "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Kelly! I should have warned you!" Beads of sweat from my forehead mixed in with my tears streaming down my face. Percy removed himself from me which eased the pain a little. He then hugged and kissed me while he wiped my tears away. The shallow breaths I was taking began to turn into normal pace as I started to calm down. Percy apologized again and gave me a long, slow, deep kiss.

Afterwards he placed me in a new position called Missionary, "Remember slow and steady." He inserted his dick back in me and put my hands on my breasts releasing a moan from me. He asked me again "Are- You- Ready?" I inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Yes." Percy began grinding me slowly. I made some sharp breaths and moaned quietly "_Percy"_ and grabbed his arms. "You okay?" "Yes-" I said breathlessly. "Every-" I moaned and held on to his arms tighter. "Thing is fine." I barely managed to get the last line out. He then went faster and started gasping and moaning himself. I was on the verge of an enormous climax, but I could tell Percy was just getting started.

"PerCY!" I screamed, when I came. He looked up at me and stopped. He smiled slyly then kicked into full force. His hips pounded against me which made the bed shake giving an incredible feeling to our sex. My walls clenched in my pussy and Percy gave a deep moan when he came. He pulled himself out and that exact moment I screamed again and squirted all over myself and his chest. I was panting heavily. Percy raised an eyebrow, "I believe this is your mess?" he accused. In between pants I replied "Yeah, but you made it happen!" "True that." Without warning he went down on his knees and began licking up the trail of cum on my legs. I moaned softly. Once he finished doing that he put his mouth on my clit and began sucking. This time I bucked and moaned loudly. Percy just kept sucking until I couldn't take it anymore, I came directly into his open mouth. I saw him swallow and grin. "You taste like seawater!"

When he didn't hear a reply Percy cocked his head to the side, I motioned to my throat and smiled, I couldn't say anything, my voice was hoarse because of how vocal I was during sex. He smiled back as if he understood. He climbed back in bed and wrapped his arms around me. I remember before drifting off to sleep Percy whispered in my ear "I love you."

I slowly brought myself back to consciousness from my deep slumber. Then it hit me. The night before, _having sex with him_, the memories came flooding back into my head and I felt extremely dizzy. I tried to sit up but I was knocked back down to the sheets by nausea. "Ohhh…" I moaned rubbing my stomach. I immediately thought _What if I'm pregnant?_ That wasn't possible! Percy wore a condom…

Just to be on the safe side I steadied myself on my feet and walked to the bathroom leaning against the blue-green walls. When I reached the bathroom I went over to my cabinet where I kept some pregnancy tests just in case. I grabbed one and squinted to read the box instructions through my roaring migraine. I managed to sit on the toilet and take the test- two lines not pregnant- a huge sigh came out of me but I couldn't hear the end of it.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_

I came back from breakfast to find Kelly blacked out on the toilet which was scary- but not as scary as finding the pregnancy test she had in her hand. I forced myself to look at the results, two lines, good. I focused my attention back to Kelly, and picked her up off the toilet and carried her to her be bridal style to her bed and layed her on it. Kelly looked so peaceful when she slept. I watched her for a few minutes but, I told myself to focus on the task at hand which was right now getting her dressed. I looked around the room for some clothes. I saw her T-shirt on the floor from last night, _perfect_, and put it on the bed I looked at her booty shorts but I decided against them, _they would be too hard to put on_, so I went over to my dresser and opened a drawer filled with sweat pants and picked out a navy blue pair to match with the writing on her shirt. Then the challenge began.

I awkwardly sat Kelly up and lifted her arms in the air to put her shirt on. I gently laid her back on the bed. I grabbed the pants, placed them on my lap and lifted her strong, tan, sexy legs. She still didn't move. I started to put the sweatpants on. Once that was done I covered Kelly with the sheets and hurried off to the Apollo cabin. It was about 9 am so I knew Leigha would be up, Kelly told me that back in Florida she liked to watch the sunrise on the beach. I frantically knocked on the cabin's door and fortunately Leigha answered fully dressed and ready to go. "Come with me."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the cabin. "What! What is it Percy!?" I told her the story of how I found Kelly on the toilet passed out and her eyes got as big as saucers. She ran back into her cabin and came back out with a medical bag. "Take me too her." Leigha firmly said. With that I lead her to our cabin and showed her where Kelly was asleep, _well at least I think she's asleep_.

Leigha rushed over to her and began to check her breathing and pulse. "Well?..." I asked anxiously. Leigha turned toward me and told me "She isn't dead-" A huge wave of relief washed over me. "But, she is in a coma." The wave went away and was replaced with a fist in my stomach. "We have to take her to the infirmary." Leigha continued. "Help me carry her." I nodded my head in reply and walked over to where Leigha was standing.

We finally reached the infirmary and placed Kelly on an empty bed. Leigha went back to the Apollo cabin to get some of her siblings to help set things up. She came back with two other girls, Jamie and Samantha. 30 minutes later Kelly had been hooked to a machine, pricked by needles, stuck with sensors, changed into a medical gown and got one of those clam thing-a-majigs on her finger. Samantha and Jamie went to their second activity of the day, leaving Leigha and I. Leigha told me that if anything other than the beeps that are coming out of the machine now sounded I am to immediately come get her. "You promise to come get me Percy?" "Yes, I promise." I said. Leigha gave me the death stare. "Kelly is my best friend, we have been through everything together. If she were too…" Leigha's glare softened "Swear on the River Styx You Will Come Get Me." "I swear on the River Styx."

"Fine," her glared hardened. "I'll be at archery and then the rock wall, call if you need me." She turned on her heels and walked out. 30 seconds later Leigha poked her head in.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her."

Once Leigha left I walked over to Kelly's bed. I leaned down kissed her forehead and whispered "Please don't leave me." Tears were forming in my eyes. "Besides Tyson and Mom, you're the only thing I've got." I began to sob. Next thing I remembered is the sound of the dinner horn. I guess I fell asleep in my chair next to Kelly. I walked towards the exit and looked back reluctant to leave her alone. I promised myself that I would be back as soon as possible.

Soon as possible meant the next morning. I asked Chiron after dinner if I could go back to the infirmary to see Kelly but, he said "Percy, let her rest and you need some sleep also you look exhausted. To tired to argue, I went to our cabin and fell asleep after I sent a silent prayer to my father to make sure she was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_

The next morning I headed down to the Pavilion, grabbed a ham and cheese croissant, and went to the infirmary again to check on Kelly. I was kinda surprised to see Leigha there. "Where were you?" Leigha scolded. "Sleeping." I replied. "Do you know what time it is?" "Um…" I glanced down at my watch, "Seven." "I've been up for hours waiting for you to come down!" She exclaimed. One of the other Apollo kids in the infirmary apologized clearly annoyed. "Don't sweat it she sometimes doesn't realize she is the first one up in our cabin every morning." I turned back to Leigha, "What time did you wake up?" "4:45 of course." I was going to say something about her yelling at me but, I decided to let it slide.

"How's Kelly?" I asked. "We don't know how she got into a coma but, we know why, she suffered from shock." I was confused. "What do you mean by shock? Shock like Zeus or ?" "When I say shock I mean something happened to make her blood circulation dangerously low." "Oh." I still had no clue what she meant. "Do you remember any of these symptoms? Sudden drop in blood pressure, cold skin, clammy skin…" "No," I replied truthfully "I don't remember anything like that." She made a heavy sigh. "We won't know until Kelly wakes up, right?" I asked. Leigha turned and looked at me sadly. "If. If she wakes up."

I sat down abruptly in a chair not believing what I just heard. _If. If she wakes up._ I looked at Kelly, she seemed so relaxed. After that I never left the infirmary. I was too damn worried about her. I couldn't sleep or eat whatever meal Leigha brought me. I was like that for three days, _three days. _On the last day of my fast Leigha tried to forced me to come eat dinner. It was hard to argue, the sound of the word food was so tempting. "Percy," She said in a stern voice, "if you don't come eat I will ask the Stoll Brothers to spray centaur blood all over your clothes and you'll get welts all over you!" That didn't seem pleasant at all. "Okay, okay!" I exclaimed giving in to Leigha's peer pressure. "I'll be there in a minute." Satisfied she left. I got up from my seat gave one last glance at Kelly and headed toward the doors. Just before I walked out, I heard a huge gasp for air and a hoarse, panicked voice asking "Where am I?"

_**Kelly's POV**_

"Where am I?" I asked panicked. I felt a few pricks in my skin as I tried to sit up in bed. I looked down at my forearms to see that I had two needles in each wrist. I flipped. I did not like needles at all. My arms were so weak I couldn't keep myself up so I slumped back down in my bed still extremely panicked and knowing that I couldn't move didn't help the situation. "Kelly?" I turned my head toward the familiar voice.

"Percy?" I tried to yell but my voice was not doing me any justice. He came rushing toward me and hugged me so hard I felt the life being squeezed out of me. Before I could say anything Percy lifted my head and locked our lips together for what seemed like eternity I broke the kiss leaving us both gasping for air. Percy was crying. Silently but, crying hard. He looked so pale and exhausted. "What's the matter Perc? What happened to you, why, how?" He tried to respond but was cut off by the sound of two doors slamming open. "PERCY!" I saw my best friend Leigha scream at him. "GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS OVER TO THE PAVILION RIGHT NOW!" Percy motioned her to be quiet and gestured to me. "Hi." I said barely louder than a whisper.

My damn voice was not cooperating. Leigha hurried over to the other side of my hospital bed. She hugged me just as hard as Percy had, leaving me gasping for air. I was so damn confused but, I didn't care. I had my two favorite people next to me. Then I asked the question that I have been wondering the past 45 minutes. "Where am I?" "The infirmary." They both said at the same time. "Oh." I said pausing then I asked this question, "Why is everyone hugging me like I just came back from a serious coma?" "Because, you did." Percy answered.

My jaw dropped. "How long was I out?" "About five days." Leigha answered. "Oh my gods! Why was I out so long?" "Your blood pressure dropped really low which lead you into shock, which lead you into a coma." She answered again. "How did all this happen?" "Well…" Percy began. After Leigha's and his side of the story was finished I told mine. Starting with when I woke up. I left out the part about the pregnancy test. When I was finished Leigha said "So you did have a drop in low blood pressure. That explains why the coma was caused but it still doesn't explain how it happened." Percy and I shared a quick glance before I said "The world may never know!" She smiled at this like she knew what was going on. "So, when do I get to go back to civilization?" I asked eager to get off that topic. "Probably tomorrow afternoon. It all depends on how fast your body strength regains." Said Leigha, "I'll go get you guys some food." "Okay, sounds great!"I replied. "Be back in a minute!"

With that she left. I turned to Percy, "Why were you crying?" "I was crying because I thought I was going to loose you, besides Tyson and Mom, you are really all I have." He said softly. "Oh Percy," tears were now forming in my eyes, "I'll always be here for you no matter what you need." I said grabbing his hand and pulling it toward me. He kissed the top of my forehead, "I like it when you do that." I told him with a smile. Leigha opened the door carry two huge plates of food. "Hey guys, I didn't know what you wanted so I just kinda asked for everything that I could think of." "Hopefully, you have good taste!" Percy laughed. I tried to laugh also but I just sounded like I was hacking up a hairball. Damn voice.

At seven thirty AM Percy came through the infirmary doors with two plates of waffles and eggs. He walked over to my bed setup the table and laid out our breakfast. While I was eating I noticed Percy was beginning to look less pale as he ate more. " Did you not eat while I was out?" I asked with a mouthful of waffles. Percy looked up from his eggs "Yeah, you had me really worried Florida." "Florida? Since when did Florida become my nickname?" "Since now." He snorted. "If you are going to call me Florida, I'm going to call you-" I said pausing to think. "Damnit! I can't think of any good ones!"

Percy laughed at this. He laughed hard. So hard he began choking on his eggs! I quickly grabbed the water bottle next to my bed my bed and handed to him. He took a big swig and put the bottle down. His face was so red he looked like a tomato. "I got it! I'm going to call you Tomato!" Finally he stopped coughing, "Really Florida, Tomato?" "Yep." He gave me the funniest look and I bursted out out laughing or you could say hacking same difference right? _Tomato_ just shook his head smiling. "You are not calling me Tomato." "Fine." I said with a hard glare "But, you're NOT calling me Florida." "We'll aren't you a ray of sunshine." "Don't you _dare!_" "No problem Sunshine!" "PerCy! Stop!" I said in a whiny voice.

Leigha came to check on me about eight and reported that she was glad to see me alive and that I would be ready to get out of bed after lunch. Then she left. "Well that was abrupt." Percy stated. I ignored him. I was pissed off that I still had to have everything hooked up to me. "She couldn't take the damn needles out?" I said absent mindedly. At around nine thirty Percy left to go to the lake. "I need to go on a swim." I protested at first but, I realized he hadn't been outside in a few days. "Go." I said shooing him out. "You sure I can stay here if you want." "Go Percy!" "Okay, okay I'll be back around lunch, Sunshine!" I folded my arms "Hmph."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_

I came back from swimming with some lunch and saw that my little _Sunshine_ was sleeping. I debated whether or not to wake her after seeing her she so cranky this morning. I decided not to wake her so to pass the timed I opened up my big bag of Bar-B-Q chips and began munching loudly. I was only half way down the bag when I saw Kelly flop over from the side she was sleeping on to her back, moving a needle farther into her skin. "Ow! Freaking needles!" She looked at me eating my chips, "Oh, hey Perc." A smile stretched across her face, _she was so cute_, "What's for lunch?" I held up a brown bag, "PB&J." "Alright! Gimmie." I tossed the bag over to her. She ripped it open and took out two sandwiches and handed me one.

After we finished lunch Leigha came in and said she could unhook everything. Kelly let out an excited "Hell, Yeah!" When Leigha finally pulled out the needles. She sat up in her bed and pulled Leigha and I into a big hug. "Thank the gods I have you two!" Kelly said. I had her lean against my shoulder when she walked for the first time in five days. Leigha went into the changing room with her to help put on some clothes. When she came out she was in her swim shirt and my navy blue sweat pants. "Where did these come from?" She asked looking down at my pants. "Mine." "Why am I wearing them?" "I'll explain later." She shrugged and stumbled over to me "Give me a piggyback ride." She commanded. "Okay Sunshine," I said as I let her jump on me. "Where to?"

_**Kelly's POV**_

_Sunshine?_ Leigha mouthed. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand showing not to worry about it . She shook her head "I'll see you at dinner." Then I was off. "To our cabin my mighty steed!" He laughed and walked from the infirmary back to cabin 3. When we got inside he sat down on my bed and let me crawl of his back. He pulled me into a bear hug on his lap and pressed a light kiss on my lips. "If we're going to do it again do you promise not to go into a coma afterwards?" He asked. I put my forehead to his and whispered "Promise."


End file.
